


Asylum Logs

by Creepypasta_Queen34



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, each chapter is short don't come for me, i can't tag do you have suggestions, i don't sleep, i take criticism in it's most honest form don't hold back, if i didn't post this my friends would kill me, just let the poor girl go, stop touching her pLEase, there is some cuteness here i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepypasta_Queen34/pseuds/Creepypasta_Queen34
Summary: A new patient enters the asylum.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Patient #135

Asylum Patient Record  
Patient Number: 135  
Full Name: Addison London May  
Age: 25  
Eye color: Has sewn black buttons over her eyes. She claims her eyes were blue  
Hair color: Blonde  
Race: Caucasian  
Gender: Female  
Reason for a place here: Killed multiple couples but left their children alive. Claims her victims "treated their dollies badly"  
Illnesses: Bipolar disease, Anxiety, Schizophrenia, Conduct Disorder, PTSD, also has a possibility of having panic attacks when near adults she can't trust for too long.  
Noticeable features: Has black buttons sewn over her eyes, has sewn stitches all over her body.  
ATTENTION: Do NOT forcefully take away the doll she carries around. She has to give it up willingly.


	2. Asylum Log #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log entry #1

Asylum Log #1  
Patient #135 was brought in struggling and screaming. To avoid injuring herself and others, someone quickly sedated her. After placing her in the cell, she attempted to break out by slamming herself into the door. Patient #135 tired herself out quickly and went to one of the corners of the room. Food was brought but Patient #135 refused to eat and instead sat in the corner.


	3. Asylum Log #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #2

Patient #135 is still violently attacking anyone who comes near. After a week, nothing has changed. Dr. McGuffin sent out an order about getting the doll Patient #135 was found with. The doll was fetched and given to the patient. Her face lit up with joy and she immediately stopped fighting and mellowed down.


	4. Asylum Log #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just thought I mention that one log is one week

The patient has been going to sessions with Dr. Alex Stein. She goes in cheerful and comes out distressed and paranoid. Dr. Stein says he doesn't know why but Dr. McGuffin says it's a panic attack. Patient #135 has bonded with one of the guards assigned to her case and even gave him the nickname 'Dolly'. Matthew Goldman (the guard) doesn't seem to mind.


	5. Asylum Log #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me your theories. or not, i don't really care.

Asylum Log #4  
Patient #135 parent's came to visit her. She wouldn't stop screaming. She wouldn't allow anyone but Matthew Goldman to touch her. We don't know how, but she started crying despite the buttons sewed on her eyes. Patient #135's father insists on being given access in her cell but whenever someone other than her assigned guard enters, she starts her screaming.


	6. Asylum Log #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #5

Asylum Log #5  
Dr. McGuffin suggested trauma-focused psychotherapy with him and a new medication for Patient #135. She goes to the sessions with Dr. McGuffin but refuses to take the medication. She claims "Mommy took to many" which is odd because her mother visited with her father last week.


	7. Asylum Log #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #6

Asylum Log #6  
This time only her Mother came to visit. Patient #135 didn't scream but she wouldn't allow her mother to be in the same room with her unless Goldman was there. Whatever her mother said, it tipped her off and she attacked. Goldman got the woman out alive with only minor injuries. Patient #135 sat in the same corner she sat in when she arrived and didn't move until the next day.


	8. Asylum Log #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #7

Asylum Log # 7  
Patient #135 was in a severe state of depression after the visit of her mother. She has been more stubborn about giving up the doll and refuses to go to her sessions with Dr. Stein. She was eventually able to take Goldman in with her and the sessions proceeded as normal. Dr. Stein expressed his concerns about Goldman and the patient becoming too close but his idea to reassign Goldman was shut down by Dr. McGuffin. Dr. McGuffin says "the relationship between the two is perfectly healthy and Goldman is keeping his hands to himself" Dr. Stein seeme unnerved about this statement but waved it off quickly.


	9. Asylum Log #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #8

Asylum Log #8  
Patient #135 has been sluggish and slower over the course of this week. Goldman had to keep her steady while taking her anywhere. McGuffin thinks she hasn't been sleeping but he doesn't know why and how to stop it. Goldman reported Patient #135 muttering about ghosts and he wants to help as much as he can. He was allowed to stay the night with Patient #135 as long as he maintained a safe distance. Patient #135 laid her head in his lap and slept in his lap without question.


	10. Asylum Log #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #9

Asylum Log #9  
Patient #135 has been sleeping better. She and Goldman had gotten closer. Patient #135 uses touch when she feels uncomfortable and wants to stop. The Patient's sibling came to visit and she was so overjoyed, she hugged him. The patient's brother talked with her for a while before leaving.


	11. Asylum Log #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #10

Asylum Log #10  
Patient #135 has been extremely paranoid and jumpy. She attaches herself to Goldman more often whenever Dr. Stein or any other male adult is around. (with the exception of Goldman and Dr. McGuffin.) Goldman mentioned to McGuffin that Patient #135 really loves children. McGuffin suggested bringing in one of the children. A young girl was brought and the two hit it off. Patient #135's mood improved as did the little girl's.


	12. Asylum Log #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log 11

Asylum Log #11  
Patient #135 was screaming at nothing at midnight until she was taken to her session. She was too distressed to go in alone so Goldman accompanied her. Dr. Stein was less than pleased. He claims that the relationship is getting in the way and Goldman should be removed. Goldman, however stood his ground and refused to leave Patient #135's side. It got physical and Patient #135 had to hold Goldman back. Surprisingly, he listened to her and backed down. To make her feel safe, Goldman spent another night with Patient #135.


	13. Asylum Log #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #12

Asylum Log #12  
A fight broke out between two other patients. Patient #135 got sucked in. She only sustained minor injuries but the patient was shaken up. The stomach bug virus also seems to have gotten to her as well as most of the other patients and staff. Patient #135 is clearly bothered by this.


	14. Asylum Log #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #13

Asylum Log #13  
Patient #135 is still under the effects of the virus. Goldman was not allowed in to prevent the spread of the virus. The Patient doesn't like being away from Goldman for too long but hasn't moved to do anything about it. She curled up on her bed with the doll, only moving to throw up in the bucket provided.


	15. Asylum Log #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log #15

Asylum Log #14  
Patient has been cleared of the virus but her depressed mood is back. She leans on Goldman for support and always seems in deep thought. Dr. Stein reported she wasn't responding to anything. Dr. Stein, in an attempt to get the patient to speak, took the doll away with force. Patient #135 gave him a glare, stood up, and wrestled the doll from him with surprising strength.  
\-------------------  
the logs end abruptly here…


End file.
